


The Shy Kid and the Jersey Boy

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Wet Hot American Summer (2001)
Genre: M/M, SO FLUFFY, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew fairy tales could come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shy Kid and the Jersey Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveoftheimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/gifts).



> This is a fluffy gift for my darling.

McKinley was everything. He fit in with any crowd. The girls loved him, the kids loved him and the other guys welcomed him in as one of their own. Ben on the other hand often felt like the one on the outside looking in.

            Of course he had Susie and was relatively popular and handsome and likeable. But, he never seemed to catch the eye of the one person whose attention he’s been craving since the start of camp. He seemed to spend most of his time looking at McKinley. Watching him play capture the flag, build camp fires and even when he’s sitting and eating dinner. He was absolutely perfect in every way.

            Even now, he should be listening to Beth talk about assignments and activities but instead he’s spending the time chancing glances over at the other man. Watching the muscles in his legs flex when he switched positions standing. His mouth in a permanent sly grin. Ben was so completely lost in the other man that he didn’t realize the group had broken up and McKinley was staring right back at him.

            He gasped and bolted up right, running from the scene as quickly as possible, leaving a confused and slightly amused Mckinley in his wake. He ran straight into the woods towards the brook behind camp. It was usually where staff went to smoke joints or make out. But, during the day it was a nice quiet place he could hide in.

            He flopped down onto a nearby log and closed his eyes trying to clear his mind and focus on the sounds of nature behind him.He was such a damn fool! How could he think someone as cool and attractive as McKinley would even give him a second glance? And now he probably thinks Ben is the biggest creep ever! He sighed in frustration and felt warm tears roll down his cheek. His whole life, he just wanted to feel liked, or even loved. Wanted to be told he’s cute and be held and hugged and kissed. And it was so stupid, he was so pathetic.

            Now Ben was full on sobbing, not really caring if someone walking by could hear his cries. He hasn’t let any of this go in a long time.

            A crack in the trees nearby snapped him out of his wallow and he looked up to see McKinley staring at him very intensely.

            “Benjamin, are you okay?’ he walked closer to the other man. Slowly sitting down beside him.

            Ben felt his heart race. He called him by his full name, and he even knows his name???

Ben shook his head, quickly nodding. “Uh yeah, just really tired.”

            McKinley looked at him again, a little annoyed. “Now, I know you’re young but, I don’t think you cry because you’re tired. Because if that’s the case I might need to authorize nap time for counselors.”

            Ben laughed a little bit. Earning a smile from McKinley. “Um, really it’s nothing. I’m okay.”

            McKinley nodded, thoughtfully for a moment before reaching over and holding Ben’s arm.

            “Can I tell you something Benjamin?”

Ben nodded quickly, “Yeah of course and um.. you can just call me Ben.”

            McKinley nodded “I like that. But, anyway…. _Once upon a time, there was young kid from Jersey. His pops had left, he had no siblings and it was just him and his mom. Now this kid grew up as the man in the house pretty fast. Which, incidentally made him a little cocky. And that attitude gained him a lot of attention. And I mean lots. But, when this kid started going to camp and making all kinds of friends and finally becoming a leader, he realized there was something missing. Out of everything in the world, he realized he didn’t have the attention of someone else. Now, to preface this story a bit, the kid in it is gay. Which, growing up made things a lot more interesting. Well, at camp, the one person he wanted attention from was this guy. Now, this wasn’t just your average Joe. This was a guy who dressed nicely, smelled really good and had a smile that could outshine the sun and a shy little demeanor that drove Jersey boy wild. And this shy guy never seemed to notice the Jersey boy. That is until one day, during the worlds most boring staff meeting, he realized that shy guy was looking at him. And let me tell you, Jersey boy couldn’t believe it.......”_

            Mckinley stopped abruptly and Ben looked at him, his eyes bright from crying and a blush rising on his cheek. “Well, um what happened next?”

            McKinley shrugged, “well, I kinda need help finishing the story because, before Jersey kid could make a move, the other guy had ran away and was really upset. And even though he’s from Jersey the kid knows a thing or two about common sense. So, what do you think happens next for the two of them?”

            McKinley let his hand wander until it was gently holding Ben’s

Ben felt his heart skip a beat and then he smiled. “Well, I think that the Jersey boy kind of became a knight in shining armor and found the shy kid crying in the woods, and came in to rescue him.” Ben blushed, leaning towards McKinley.

            The other boy smiled, moving so that their lips were inches apart. “And, do they live happily ever after?”

            Ben giggled his lips just touching McKinley’s, his hands moving to the other man’s hair.

 

                “But, of course”

 


End file.
